dinosaurkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dreamworld Wrecking Dinosaur Wars, Episode One
It was day after school, and Peter was walking home from school. He used to ride bus home, so he kept walking to the station. But when he was about to cross the road to the terminal, a bus moved in and crashed him. He fell, with his head first, and fainted out. He was taken to the hospital, and after a few surgery -- with him still not waking up -- he finally went comma. Meanwhile, he himself had a dream of a great war. Or at least the land where there were war. He walked and walked until he finally hear a great roar far in front of him. Wondering, he ran and saw a battle. It was a Saurophaganax and a Daspletosaurus. Below them, was two men. One wears black cloak that he looked like an important part on a reign, the other one looked like a peasant. He saw the Daspletosaurus' turn. The Saurophaganax Master slashed a Card. Then the Dapsletosaurus Master. The two suddenly rushed forward and their heads met. The Saurophaganax roared and a flash of fire appeared from its mouth. Then a lava boom. The Saurophaganax said to the peasant that no one had ever survived this Volcano Burst. The Daspletosaurus lost at once, turning back into a Card, and flew to the Master's hand. While something seemed to be printed on the Saurophaganax Master's device. Peter, knowing as the battle ends he would look around, ran away. But he's tripped. As he saw what tripped him, it was a Card Capsule. He opened it, and he found a device like the Masters' he saw. Then, attached to it, there were two cards: one depicting a Pentaceratops, the other depicts it ducking while a lightning fell and struck a Carcharodontosaurus. Peter wondered what that Card is for, but suddenly a Saurophaganax appeared. Peter ran away, but the Saurophaganax was too fast. It blocked Peter's way. Peter randomly pressed all the buttons on the device, and suddenly its right side part off and made a gap. Peter guessed this means he had to slash the Dinosaur through it to activate it, and he did it. The Pentaceratops were coming real. Then they had a battle. With the Saurophaganax challenging Peter, it's his turn first. Peter used his Move first, then the Saurophaganax Master. Apparently Peter's points was higher (Pentaceratops+Move: 2000+1000, Saurophaganax+Move: 2000+900). The Pentaceratops roared, calling the dark clouds and a lightning strucked the Saurophaganax. Then it's Peter's turn. The man in black slashed a Move. Peter slashed the same Move again but the device didn't accept it, there was an interval between uses of a same Move over and over. Then the Pentaceratops was burnt. The battle still goes on. When Peter seemed about to lose, the peasant came in and gave Peter a Move. He said he did't need it since his dinosaur is a Fire type. Then Peter used it. It was Lightning Strike. The Saurophaganax was using Fiery Revenge, which gave him a boost less than the Lightning Strike. Slowly but surely, finally Peter win the battle. The man in black said he was from a team called The Elite -- a Team made by the kid who started the war, made to finish the traitors and the newbies on the battle. He said Peter might have a chance to defeat the kid since he could beat a Saurophaganax in his first battle, which he and his team would not let happen. Peter grinned and walked away. The peasant -- apparently named Gyra -- explained everything. That the dreamworld was another dimension on Earth that can only be accessed with our mind having rest, that a kid dreamt about all the gadgets and the dinosaurs and started the war, breaking limits of people's dreams, that he was part of a rebellion gang that tried to beat the kid but kept on failing, and about the device which is called 'D-Vice'. Peter said he would look for new people as another rebellion gang. Gyra said he'll need about 6 people -- including Peter himself -- to do that. peter nodded and left. Battle Saurophaganax vs Daspletosaurus Not displayed from the beginning. The Saurophaganax uses Volcano Burst. Daspletosaurus used Great Burn, but the points were lower than Saurophaganax's, leaving him losing. Saurophaganax wins Saurophaganax vs Pentaceratops Pentaceratops uses Sky Struck. Saurophaganax uses Lava Flood. Pentaceratops won for a while, but with many intervals between Moves, it started to lose. Then Gyra came and gave Peter Lightning Strike. He used it, and slowly he set triumph against the Saurophaganax. Pentaceratops wins